The coldness
by Silver1992
Summary: Inuyyh HieiKagome pairingexpect anyone else?Hiei is cold because of his past. Can he ever change? Maybe someone pure can change him? Like a miko maybe? Lets see if he can change and be more open.Maybe Kagome can melt his frozen heart.
1. The Misson and The Past

All the spirit detectives were in Koenma's office for a big mission.

"So toddler what's the big mission that everyone has to go on?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke we have no time for this. A very powerful energy signal keeps coming up every two weeks but it keeps disappearing. At first it wasn't that big but as time went on it keep getting bigger and bigger.

If this person or demon that has this energy wanted to they could take the world over by themselves. The odd thing is that it at a shrine. Nobody but a girl, her mother, her grandpa and her brother live there.

They all human from what we know. What ever is making this big energy signal I want here in my office as soon as possible." Koenma said worried.

"Wait there is someone out there stronger than me, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei put together?" Yusuke asked shocked.

"Judging by the energy level than yes." Koenma said to them.

"Your kidding right?" Yusuke said to him.

"I wish I was Yusuke but I'm not." Koenma said to him.

"Lets hurry up. I have better things to do than to chase after someone with a high energy level." Hiei said getting annoyed.

"Be careful. If this person wanted to they could kill you with the wave of their hand." Koenma said to them worry still in his voice.

"Just where is it that were going to?" Kurama asked.

"You are going to the Higurashi Shrine." Koenma said.

"What do you mean were going to my cousins shrine?" Yusuke yelled.

"Your cousin?" Koenma said.

"Yes my cousins shrine. She lives there with my aunt, my grandpa well I guess he is, and my other cousin. The high energy levels are coming from there?" Yusuke asked him shocked yet again.

"Yes. Since it is your family that lives there it will be easier to ask about." Koenma said.

"What do you want me to do? Go up to them and ask why is there such high energy levels here? They'll think I'm crazy." Yusuke said.

"Well you have to find out sooner or later. I'd like it to be sooner than later though." Koenma said.

"But I don't get it. How does she get all the energy?" Yusuke asked him.

"Yusuke you and her are blood relatives. One of your family members is bound to get the same amount or more of energy and spirit energy as you." Koenma said.

"Oh, ok but what do you mean it keeps disappearing and reappearing?" Yusuke yelled.

"Well we not sure really where the person goes or how but the energy signal disappears off every scanner we have and it doesn't show up for a week or two." Koenma said.

Just as Yusuke was about to say something he was cut off.

"Detective I want to get this mission over with. Stop asking questions and lets go." Hiei said coldly.

"Fine. Lets go. Botan make a portal." Yusuke said.

Botan made a portal to Yusuke's cousin shrine and they stepped through it.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome and the gang were sitting in Kaedas (sp?) hut. They were all hurt due to the fact that Naraku's puppets had attacked them.

Kagome had a gash across her stomach and she had a slash from her elbow to her shoulder.

Sango had three slashes across her stomach, a slash across her back and a hole in her shoulder.

Miroku had a slash across his stomach, a cut that ran from his wrist all the way up to his elbow and a small hole in the hand without the wind tunnel.

Inuyasha had about three slashes across his stomach and his back. He had a hole in his shoulder and a cut that went from his elbow to his wrist. He also had a cut in the palm of his hand.

Everyone had other minor injuries also. Like bruises and small cuts.

They were all bandaged up. The only ones who weren't hurt were Shippo and Kilala (sp?). Kagome had put a barrier around Shippo so he couldn't get hurt.

"Inuyasha I'm going home." Kagome said and stood up. She didn't see the point in staying here if they weren't going anywhere.

"No your not wench. We have shards to find." Inuyasha said to her and went in front of the exit.

"Uh-huh. You expect everyone to go shard hunting with injuries?" Kagome asked him.

"We're going tomorrow so you are not leaving, wench." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagomes eyes tinted blood red. She was getting mad and real fast too. You could tell by her energy level and by her aura that was flaring. Sango, Miroku and Shippo shook their heads at Inuyashas stupidity.

"Hanyou you will move and I will leave." Kagome said calmly but you could hear the threat behind it.

"No, wench." Inuyasha said to her. Getting annoyed that she wanted to go home and was demanding him to move.

"Hanyou this is your last chance to move. You either move or else." Kagome said angrily.

"Or else what, wench?" Inuyasha asked her thinking that he had won this.

"Or else this." Kagome said and as fast as lightning she hit him on the pressure point on his neck. Successfully knocking him out.

Even if she was wounded she could still fight and pretty much do what ever she wanted.

"I did warn him." Kagome said to no one really.

"Okasan (sp?) Can I come with you?" Shippo asked her.

"Of course you can, Shippo." Kagome said to him softly.

"Yay!" Shippo said and jumped on Kagome.

"We're leaving now. Miroku and Sango can you do me a favor and tell Inuyasha that I'll be back in two weeks and tell him not to come and get me unless he wants to go six feet under." Kagome said to them and they nodded.

"Thanks. See you in two weeks. Bye." Kagome said and left the hut.

She ran to the well. It only took about a second to get there.

"I'm glad your a demon now okasan." Shippo said and snuggled closer to Kagome.

"So am I." Kagome said and jumped into the well.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome had returned home after a battle with one of Naraku's puppets and her mom called her into the living room.

"So what do you need to talk to me about mom?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Kagome have you ever wondered why you have miko powers and other abilities that grandpa, Souta and the rest of the family don't have?" Kun-Loon asked her daughter.

_Actually now that she's mentioned it, I really haven't thought about it. _Kagome said to herself.

"Well not really." Kagome said. Her mother fell over anime style.

"Not even once?" She asked her daughter and Kagome just shook her head.

"Well that's a little scary but anyway. Umm the reason you have these powers is because well you are a demon." Kun-Loon said and waited for a reaction from her daughter. She looked a little shocked and surprised.

_Yes I'm a demon. Yes! I always wanted to be one especially when I adopted Shippo. He needs a demon to take care of him and now I can be his real mother since I am a demon. Even if I'm not a kitsune._ Kagome said to herself.

"So what kind of demon am I?" Kagome asked.

"Umm well let's see. I am a Fire and ice/water apparition and your father was a dark and light dragon. So you would be 20 fire, 20 ice/water, 20 dark, and 20 light apparition and 20 dragon." Kun-Loon said to Kagome.

"Ok so how am I supposed to train?" Kagome asked her mother.

"You'll find out." Kun-Loon said to her, smirking evilly.

"Oooook." Kagome said and went upstairs.

That night when everyone was getting ready for bed Kagomes mom came up to her and said, "Hope you have sweet dreams."

That had freaked Kagome out a bit. Her mother had never said that to her since she was 10.

_**Kagomes Dream**_

She was in a field of roses and she was sitting against a tree. Her eyes were closed and she was at peace.

'Kagome' she heard a female voice say to her.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw two people in front of her.

'Who are you?' she asked them.

'Who do you think?' A male voice asked her sarcastically.

'How the hell am I suppose to know?' She yelled.

'Watch your language with your father dear.' She heard one of them say and was shocked.

'Your my parents, aren't you?' Kagome asked them.

'Well your a smart one aren't you?' her dad said sarcastically.

'Dear be quiet. Anyway Kagome your father and me are here to train you.' her mother said.

'I thought you said that dad was dead.' Kagome said to her mom a bit confused.

'I am but I had to see my baby girl again.' Her dad said to her smiling.

'Why isn't Souta here? Isn't he your child too?' Kagome asked her father curiously.

'No he isn't mine. He's your mothers other husbands child.' Her dad said.

'Yeah but he is moms so why isn't he here?' Kagome asked them.

'That's true but he didn't inherit any of my abilities. Me, you and I think your cousin are the only ones who have gained my parents demon abilities and looks.' Her mother said to her.

'What?' Kagome asked.

"Ok. I'm the only one out of my brothers and sisters who got to be a demon despite the fact that both of my parents were demons. Apparently I was the only one out of my brothers and sisters that were meant to be a demon. Just like your the only one out of you and Souta to be a demon.' Her mom explained to her.

'Oh. So when are we going to start training?' Kagome asked them.

'Right now.' Her mother said.

'How long will it take?' Kagome asked them.

'It will only take you this dream to master everything since when a hour passes out in the real world a year passes in here.' Her father replied.

'Will I age out in the real world as I'm going to age in here?' Kagome asked.

'No.' came her father's simple answer.

'Ok. So what am I going to be learning?' Kagome asked.

'All of our powers, how to use every kind of weapon and every kind of hand-to-hand combat style.' Her mother said to her.

'Oh, ok. So we should get started than, right.' Kagome said and they nodded.

They trained Kagome for about 2 years before she mastered everything she was suppose to.

'I thought you said that it would take my whole dream time to master everything?' Kagome said to her father.

'Ooops. I was wrong. You took not even a quarter of the time to master it.' Her father said to her.

'Kagome your father and I have a few gifts to give you before we leave.' Her mother said to her.

'We also have to teach her to transform, hunny." Kagomes father said to her mother.

'Oh that's right I almost forgot. Ok Kagome we'll give you the gifts after you learn to transform.' Her mom said to her.

'Ok.' Kagome said.

'Your father is going to teach you your dark and light apparition form as well as your dragon form. I'm going to teach you your fire and ice/water apparition form, ok?' Her mother said to her.

'Ok.' Kagome said.

It took her about twenty minutes to learn how to transform into her dark apparition form. She changed a bit when she was in it.

(A/N She can have either shorts or sweatpants in any form. it depends on how hot or cold it is.)

She had black eyes with midnight blue tints. She had black hair with midnight blue streaks in it. She had a tattoo of a circle with it filled in with black to show that she was a dark apparition on her forehead.

She had black sweat pants with dark blue streaks down the sides on and she had a plain dark blue tank top on. She had the same tattoo on her forehead on her left upper arm. She had a midnight blue dragon on her right upper arm.

It had white eyes with black tints in them. It had spikes going down it all the way to its tail. It had white chains going across its chest in the shape of an X. There were black locks in the middle where they meet.

**_Tokoyami _**was at the bottom of the dragon. It means **_Everlasting Darkness._**

It took another twenty minutes to learn how to transform into her light apparition form. She also changed a bit in this form.

She had white eyes with black tints. She had white hair with black streaks down it. Instead of the tattoo on her forehead being black it was white.

She had white sweat pants with black streaks down the sides on and she had a black tank top with white streaks down the sides. She also had the same tattoo as the one on her forehead on her left upper arm. She had a white dragon on her right upper arm.

It had black eyes with a tint of white. It had black spikes going down its back. It had black chains going across its chest in the shape of an X. There were white locks in the middle were they meet.

**_Kaikou_** was at the bottom of the dragon. It means **_Mysterious Light. _**(For those who can't see it. It says **_Kaikou _**first and than**_ Mysterious Light._**)

It took her twenty-five minutes to learn how to transform into a fire apparition. She changed a bit in this form also.

She had ruby red eyes with tints of blue. She had ruby red hair with dark blue streaks. She had a flame tattoo in the middle of her forehead.

She had red shorts with blue flames going down them and she had a blue tank top with red flames going down it on. She had the same tattoo on her upper arm as she did on her forehead. She also had a red dragon.

It had red eyes with blue tints. It had blue spikes going down its back and tail. It had blue chains going across its chest in the shape of an X. There were blue locks were the two chains meet.

**_Gouka_** was at the bottom of the dragon. It means **_Hell Fire._**

It took her another twenty-five minutes to learn how to transform into an ice/water apparition. She also changed a bit in this form.

She had dark blue eyes with tints of red. She had dark blue hair with ruby red streaks. She had a flame tattoo in the middle of her forehead.

She had dark blue shorts with red waves going down them and she had a red tank top with blue waves going down it on. She had the same tattoo on her upper arm as she did on her forehead. She also had a dark blue dragon.

It had dark blue eyes with ruby red tints. It had red spikes going down its back and tail. It had red chains going across its chest in the shape of an X. There were red locks were the two chains meet.

**_Kappa_** was at the bottom of the dragon. It means **_Water Demon_**.

It took her a half hour to learn how to transform into a dragon. She changed dramatically.

She literally turned into a dragon. She was about 7.1 feet tall. She was a silver dragon. She had black eyes with a hint of both silver and gold. Well she didn't have any hair. Her claws were about an inch and a half long and the four biggest fangs were about an inch and a half long each and stuck out of her mouth. (If you don't know what I'm talking about than look inside a dogs mouth and look at the biggest fangs it has in the front.)

She had spikes going down both her back and tail. Her tail had a point at the end. If you touched it you got poisoned and you got a very deep cut. She also had black chains that crossed over to make an X. The locks were at her shoulders and were the two chains meet.

She could breathe fire and shoot out water from her mouth. She had two big wings coming out of her back. They were silver with what looked liked black daggers at the end of them.

She turned back to her human form.

She had eyes that changed color whenever she wanted them to. If she wanted them blue than they changed blue. Her hair was jet black. She was 5.7 feet tall and was 17 years old.

She had a black tank top with a silver dragon on each side of it.

She had silky black shorts with a red dragon on the right side and a blue dragon on the left side. She had all the tattoos she had on her forehead (Fire, water/ice, darkness and light) on her upper left arm. She had a dragon that looked exactly like her in her dragon form on her upper right arm.

**_Ryuujin _**was at the bottom of the dragon. It means **_Dragon King_**. It also means that the dragon she has on her arm is the King of all the Dragons.

'Wow you learned really fast. It took both your dad and me about a month to master each different form. Yet you do it in 2 hours." Her mother said to her.

'I know I'm special.' Kagome said smiling.

'Yes you are. Now we have a few gifts for you as your mother said before. Now before we give them to you. You have to know that those dragons are real and their names are under their picture. Now for your gifts. After me and your mom tell you what they are than they come to you, ok?' Her father said and she nodded.

'I'm giving you a sword and 5 daggers. I'm also giving you a black panther and a tiger demon. They are just like Kilala. They have bigger forms and littler forms. The smallest form is as about a little bigger than Kilala in her smaller form and the biggest form is twice as big as Kilala. They can fuse and unfuse with you.' Her dad said to her.

'I'm giving you a bow and arrows, and a staff. I'm also giving you a wolf and a snake demon.' They are also the same as Kilala and since you're dad told you about it already I'm not saying it again.' Her mom said to her.

After she said what her gifts were they all appeared? First the panther, than the tiger, after was the wolf and last was the snake. Her weapons had appeared on her.

The panther was of course black and it had ruby red eyes. It had red flames going down the sides of its body. That means it controls fire. It had a tail that was had a really point at the end of it. It had silver claws and two of its teeth were hanging out of its mouth. He had a name tattooed on his forehead.

**_Burakkupansaa_** was what it said on his forehead. It means **_Black Panther_**.

The tiger was orange with black stripes. It had gold eyes. It had a circle filled in with black on each of its cheek. It means he controls darkness. It had black claws and two of his teeth were also hanging out of its mouth. His name was also tattooed on his forehead.

**_Mouko_** was what it said on his forehead. It means**_ Fierce Tiger._**

The wolf was pure white. It had sapphire blue eyes. It had black claws and it also had two teeth hanging out of its mouth. His name was tattooed on his forehead.

**_Ookami_** was what it said on his forehead. It means Wolf.

(For those who can't see the first word is Ookami and the second word is Wolf.)

The snake was black with blue waves going down its body. It had a dagger like tail. It tail was poisonous as was its fangs but only to those he and his master wished it to be poisonous to. Its two fangs were hanging out of its mouth also. His name was also tattooed on his forehead.

**_Karasuhebi _**is what it said on his forehead. It means**_ Black Snake._**

The sword was silver with a black hilt. It had a flame and a snowflake for ice and a wave for water on the hilt. The sword itself had a blue dragon and a red dragon on it. It had two things engraved in the middle.

One said **Hogosha**. It means **guardian or protector**.

The second one said **_Kinmotsu_**.It means** _forbidden thing._**

The daggers looked the same as the sword. The bow was black and the arrows had white tips. The staff was black and looked just liked Mirokus.

'Thank you' Kagome said to her parents.

'Your welcome.' They said.

'Kagome I also have to tell you something before we leave.' Her mom said to her and whispered something in her ear. Kagomes eyes widened and she was about to say something but her mom and dad faded away.

_**End Kagomes dream**_

She woke up with everything she had gotten right next to her. She was going to ask her mom about what she told her but every time she would talk about it she would change the subject.

_**End Flashback**_

The training was about two years ago. She is 19 now. She was wondering about how her life would have been if that had happened a year ago. If she would have stayed home instead of going to the past.

She always regretted what had happened and she always regretted not being able to stop it. Anyway, she jumped out of the well and was in her Era. But she felt auras that she shouldn't so she went up to them after she put Shippo in the house.


	2. The Fight

Ages

Kagome-19

Shippo- 12

Yusuke-20

Kurama-21

Hiei-21

Kuwabara-19

Kagome walked over to the four boys standing in her yard. Once they realized she was there they all looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them.

"Kagome I'm hurt. You don't remember me your own cousin?" Yusuke said to her in a hurt voice.

"Yusuke." She said and went up to him. She hugged him and he returned it.

"So what brings you here? I'm guessing you aren't here for a family visit." Kagome said to him.

"What makes you think that?" Yusuke asked her curiously.

"Well let's see. You have two demons with you and you're a hanyou and you and the human have high spirit energy. Not to mention the one in the orange hair has a mind as open as a book. Its quiet easy to read his mind." Kagome replied to him and started to laugh when she looked at their faces. Three of them were shocked but the other was emotionless. The fire and ice apparition had no emotions on his face, which bothered her a bit.

"How do you know about demons and since when can you read minds?" Yusuke asked her suspiciously.

"Well I'm around demons almost everyday and I'm a miko so I should know when demons are around. Not to mention I am a demon." She mumbled but they still heard her.

"You fight demons, you're a miko AND you're a demon. How is that possible and how did it happen?" Yusuke asked her curiously and slightly angry. He was mad that his own cousin wouldn't tell him what was going on in her life. Not that it was his business but he was worried for her.

"I'm not sure how its possible but it did and to how it happened your going to have to tell me who your friends are, what your story is and why you here first. And don't tell me that you have no story. You must if you are hanging out with a human that has a silver fox spirit laying within it (is that right? I'm not really sure if I explained it right or got it right. Can someone tell me if I'm right?) And a fire and ice apparition. I'm sure demons like them don't want to be stuck with humans." Kagome said to him.

"How do you know that they don't want to be stuck with humans?" Yusuke asked.

"Well by the way the apparition looks. He doesn't look too happy or friendly at that. Not to mention he shows no emotion. The fox on the other hand I'm not too sure of." Kagome said to him.

As soon as she finished that sentenced she was against a tree with a sword at her neck.

"Do not think you know me ningen." Hiei snapped. He was pissed that this ningem said things about him.

"I know I don't know you but by the way you look and by the way your soul feels you seem cold. Like you don't care about nothing but yourself and from what I see its true. You care for nobody but yourself. And don't call me a ningen. I'm not a human." Kagome said angrily at the accession.

"You know nothing about me." Hiei stated angrily at her and pressed his sword harder against her throat.

"I know that you care for nobody that is all I need to know. Now get your damn sword off me." Kagome yelled even angrier. Her eyes were half blood red.

"Hiei get the fuck off my cousin." Yusuke yelled at him and was about to pull him off but Kagome beat him to it.

She punched him in the stomach really hard and he let go of her. She pulled her own sword out and got into a defensive stance.

"You bitch." Hiei growled. Kagome let her energy out just to show him that she was not a weakling that he was probably saying about her. Everyone's eyes widened. Hiei's did also but only slightly. You could barley see it.

"That's only about 15 of my power, you arrogant jerk." Kagome yelled at Hiei. Hiei growled at her. They were all surprised that she was about as strong as Yusuke and that's only at 15 of her power. They knew she wasn't lying. If she was they would sense it.

"Don't call me names bitch." Hiei snapped.

"You should take your own advice you asshole." Kagome said so angry that her eyes were fully blood red. She was barley containing the animals that resided in her and her demon side. This guy was disrespecting her and annoying her. He was also a threat to her kit that resided inside, which made her want to kill him so her kit wouldn't be in any trouble.

"Kagome calm down. He's like this to everyone but once you get to know him he is fine." Yusuke said trying to calm her down.

"What makes you think that I want to get to know this arrogant son of a bitch?" Kagome stated.

Just as Yusuke was about to answer Shippo came out of the house and jumped right into Kagome arms which made her drop her sword on the floor. Her blood red eyes instantly disappeared.

"Okasan. I was worried about you. I sensed demons out here so when you didn't come back in five minutes like you said you would I though something happened." Shippo said worriedly.

"It's ok Shippo. I'm fine see." Kagome said to him trying to make him calm down.

"No your not. You have blood on your neck." Shippo said and his eyes were tinted blood red. He was mad that someone tried to hurt his mother. To him that was unacceptable. He jumped out of her arms and started to growl at the intruders. Well that's what he saw them as.

Kagome looked down at her neck the best she could and could see some blood running down it.

"Kagome Higurashi you have a son?" Yusuke yelled at her.

"Yeah but has adopted Yusuke so don't yell. Anyway I don't see how it's your business." Kagome said to him.

"It is my business if you're my cousin and you have a son already." Yusuke said.

"Is not." Kagome said.

Than all of a sudden Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh at Shippo, which only made both him, and Kagome angry.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked calmly but you could hear the anger in her voice.

"The fact that the little kid thinks he could protect you." Yusuke said and Kagome and Shippo smirked. Shippo turned to his mother and looked in her eyes and she knew what he wanted so she nodded.

In an instant he was gone and was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd the little kid go? Did he turn invisible?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"No he's just jogging a bit." Kagome said to him, smirking.

"He's not jogging. If he was jogging we would be able to see him. He has a very low energy and aura signal. I can't even sense any power from him." Kurama said to her.

"No he is jogging. He's just suppressing his energy like I am. I trained him after I got trained. He's been training with me for two years. He's as strong as yusuke now." Kagome said to them and once again they were all shocked. Everyone except Hiei anyway. He looked as though he didn't believe it.

"I don't believe you onna." Hiei said coldly to her.

"I could care less if you believed me or not but just to show you. Shippo you are allowed to do what you wished to do." Kagome said to her son, which was nowhere in sight. You couldn't even feel his energy or see his aura.

All of a sudden Hiei felt a pain in his stomach and looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of it.

"What the.." He said and everyone looked his way. He pulled the dagger out.

"Hiei what the hell happened?" Kurama asked him, seeing the wound.

Just than Shippo appeared next to Kagome with a smirk on his face.

"That's what you get for hurting my mother." Shippo said to him and growled.

"The shrimp got hurt by a kid." Kuwabara said and started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny. You know what Koenma is going to do now? He's going to want Kagome as a spirit detective. Not to mention we have a injured demon on our hands." Yusuke said and both Kagome and Shippo looked confused.

"Okasan?" Shippo said and looked at her.

"Yeah?" Kagome said to him. She didn't look at him though. He was too busy looking at the boy who had attacked her just incase something happened.

"What's a spirit detective?" Shippo asked her.

"That's a good question. I'll have to tell you when figure it out." Kagome said to him and he fell over anime style.

"You don't know?" Shippo asked her and she shook her head. By now everyone was looking their way.

Hiei's wound was beginning to heal already and would be healed by tomorrow. The wound was not fatal but it was enough for him to realize that this was a sign to him. It said not to mess with this kit or his mother or else you'll be killed. He knew that's what it meant but he didn't care. No kit and his mother were going to scare him.

"You know you should be grateful that he didn't throw it in your stomach and just stabbed you and that he didn't mean it. If he threw it you and meant it you would be in serious need of a doctor right now." Kagome stated.

"What do you know onna?" Hiei snapped angrily. This affected his pride also. A mere kit hit him. Not even people taller than him or stronger than him could get close enough to him to hurt him. Yet here is a kit that could do that. His pride took a fatal blow.

He was mad that that had happened. He couldn't believe it though. He should have saw it coming but he didn't. If the kit really wanted to kill him he would be dead right now. It was just a warning sign. He might have been angry at the kit but he was a bit impresses that a kit could do that to him.

"I know a lot more about my son than you do." Kagome said, smirking. She wasn't going to get mad right now. She had no reason to. Her son just hit a demon twice the size of his height and one that was stronger than him. She was very proud of her son. She had only been training him for two years now.

It had been two years since she had finished training with her parents. She taught him what her parents had taught her so he would become strong and because if she ever did leave him in the past with the hanyou he would know how to defend himself if the hanyou ever tried to hurt him again. Not that she would ever leave him in the past anymore.

"Okasan. Can you tell them not to call me kit or kid and to call me by my name? I hate when people do that." Shippo whined.

"Yeah. I'll tell him." Kagome said but she didn't have to since they heard.

"Now back to what we were saying before. Who are they cousin?" Kagome asked Yusuke.

"The one in next to me is Kuwabara, The fox is Kurama and the one that your son hit is Hiei." Yusuke said to her and pointed to each one of them as he said their name.

"Ok. Now Hiei come here." Kagome said to him.

"Hn." He said and turned his back on her.

"Well I was going to fix your stomach but now I don't think I will." Kagome said to him a little annoyed.

"I don't need help from you onna." He said and jumped into a tree.

"Ok if you say so." Kagome said. What's with demons and trees she wondered.

"Now why are you guys here?" Kagome asked them.

"Our boss wanted to know why there was a lot of energy coming from here. He said to bring that person to him. So will you come?" Kurama asked her.

"Yeah I guess I'll come with you. After all I have nothing to worry about if Yusukes there, right couz?" Kagome asked him, smiling.

"Yeah. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. So is junior coming?" Yusuke said to her. Shippo growled at him for that comment. Kagome looked at him and he shut up. He knew that Yusuke was just plating around but he still didn't like it.

"Yeah he's coming. Just one minute. I'm letting my animals out so you better behave yourselves because once there out they could do what they please. I want them next to me when we go to see your boss. As for the reason that is none of your concern." Kagome said and let her animals unfuse with her. All her animals appeared right next to her.

"Let me introduce you guys to my animals and there also spirits. Ryuujin is my dragon, Burakkupansaa is my panther, Mouko my tiger, Ookami my wolf and Karasuhebi my snake." Kagome said to them and they all stared at the animals.

"How do you have them?" Yusuke asked her.

"My parents gifts to me after they trained me." Kagome said to him and looked down at them. Ryuujin jumped on her and wrapped around her neck but not hard. He placed his head on her right shoulder and glared at the intruders. Karasuhebi did the same thing but was below the dragon's body and he had his head on her left shoulder. He was also glaring at them.

"You two comfortable?" Kagome asked them and looked at both of them. They both nodded to her.

"They understand you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. They're my little protectors all five of them." Kagome said to him.

"Speaking of your family were are they?" Yusuke asked her and Kagome looked at the ground.

Kagome thought he would haven't ask that question so she didn't expect it. She immediately remembered what she had witnessed when she came home to the future with Shippo.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome was coming home from the past for a little rest. Shippo was pretty strong right now. She had been training him for a year. Her and Shippo had just come out of the well when blood had reached their noses. (Shippo was on her shoulder). Kagome immediately rushed into the house and soon regretted it. Her family was there lying in their own blood.

Now she knew why her mother had said that to her after her parents had trained her. 'Kagome we trained you so you could defend yourself against people who want you dead. Since you are forbidden just like me and your father you will be hunted like us so don't be surprised if I go soon. Or if someone comes after you.' She must have known she was going to die and that just pissed Kagome off. Her mother knew she was going to die yet she couldn't tell her that so she could protect her.

"Okasan are they." Shippo trailed off.

"Yeah Shippo they are. Shippo go outside ok. I have to umm do something." Kagome said and Shippo was about to argue but he saw Kagomes face so he left to go outside and wait for her.

As soon as he was outside Kagome went over to the bodies of her family. "Stupid you could have told me. I would have made sure they didn't get you." She said to her mother. She put her hand over each one of them and used her firepower to turn them to ash. She took three jars from a cabinet and put each one of their ashes in one.

"Don't worry I'll find out who did this and kill them. I promise." Kagome said to them. She cleaned up everything that was covered with blood and she noticed that only downstairs had blood in it. Upstairs was untouched. 'Weird' She thought. She went to her room and put their ashes in a safe she had. She than sat on her bed and cried for what seemed forever but it was only a couple of minutes.

She went outside to where Shippo was. "Okasan are we going to live here still?" Shippo asked her and she nodded. His eyes were red and puffy so you could see that he had been crying. He had been coming here every time Kagome came home and they were his only family really and now they were gone. He only had his mom left.

"Ok. Do you know who did this?" Shippo asked her and she shook her head.

"I'll find out though and get them Shippo." Kagome said to him. "Ok but isn't the place gonna smell like blood?" He asked her and she nodded.

"That's why were going to get new things for the house and fix it up." Kagome said and Shippo nodded. They did fix the house up but at first they were a little hesitant to do it since it was the one of the things that reminded them of their family. But they decided to in the end.

_**Flashback Ended**_

"Well Kagome where are they? I don't sense them in the house." Yusuke said to her.

"You never will again." Kagome said to him and looked at him.

"Why?" He asked worried.

"Their dead." Kagome said and his heart stopped.

"What?" He said thinking he heard her wrong.

"You heard me right. Their dead. Murdered is more like it." Kagome said to him.

"How and Why?" Yusuke sad shocked that part of his family that actually cared about him was killed.

"Hunters killed them. Why they killed them? Because my mom was a forbidden child. Part Fire and Ice/water. My dad was killed the same way all those years ago for the same reason. Him for being part dark and Light. I'm also hunted for this. But unlike my parents I have more powers than them since I am part fire, ice, dark, and light apparition and dragon. I'm more forbidden than they both are. Soon they're going to try to get me." Kagome said sadly.

"No they won't get you. I won't allow it." Yusuke said angrily. His powers were rising because he was so angry.

"They won't get me but they will come for me." Kagome said.

"If and when they come they're all dead." Yusuke said and he looked as if his demon side was going to come out.

"Yusuke you have to calm down before you lose control." Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"Why should I calm down? I just found out almost my whole family is dead. How come we weren't told about this anyway?" Yusuke said he was calming down but only a bit.

"Well I wanted to keep it a secret for now. I was going to tell you after I was done with the past. And you should calm down because if your powers go any higher you might have to pay for me to build a brand new house." Kagome said.

"Fine for now." Yusuke said and calmed down little by little.

"Lets leave now. Yusuke will you call Botan?" Kurama asked him and he nodded.

Meanwhile Hiei was thinking about what this girl had just said to them well she really said it to her cousin. Anyway she's forbidden just like me but she says she more forbidden than both of her parents. That has to be rough. She's probably even more hunted than I am. No wonder she acts a bit cold towards people that aren't her family. I do the same thing but to everyone I know. She must have a hard life. Hiei thought to himself.

He called Botan and she made a portal to them and she stepped through it.

Kagomes animals were on alert as soon as she stepped out of the portal. They didn't know who she was so they had to be careful.

"Hello everyone. Who are you?" Botan asked Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to finally meet you lady death. Although I pictured you different." Kagome said to her and she looked shocked for a minute.

"It's nice to meet you too. You must be the one Koenma sent for." Botan said and Kagome nodded.

"Ok. Enough talk. Lets Go." Yusuke said annoyed and walked through the portal.

Kurama was next, than Botan, Next was Kuwabara and last was Shippo.

"You go first Hiei. I don't trust you much. So you go first." Kagome said to him and waited for him to go.

"Hn." He said and jumped down from the tree. He walked through the portal and than she did.


	3. Meeting

They were in a huge office with a gigantic screen behind a desk and twisting chair. Five chairs were in front of the desk. Every spirit detective sat down except Hiei who just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Kagome just stood next to the chair her cousin was in refusing to sit. Shippo sat in the chair instead and moved it so it was right next to her.

A toddler was in the chair eating noodles. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He almost choked on his food but he didn't. Once he swallowed it down he looked up again. "Umm….Aren't you four suppose to be on a mission and who is this?" He asked them a bit annoyed that he didn't get to finish his noodles. "This is my cousin." Yusuke said to him and he looked towards Kagome.

Kagome just looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Okay before I answer any of your questions I want you to answer two of mine." Kagome said and Koenma nodded to her. "Good. One how does a toddler talk? And two what the hell is a spirit detective?" she asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh hysterically. Kurama chuckled and Hiei did absolutely nothing. Koenma fell over in his chair though.

When he regained his composer he went back in his chair and changed into his teenage from. "Oh so you're a teenager. Got it." Kagome said to him. "Yes. I am Koenma Prince of Spirit World and I'm not exactly a teenager, I'm much older but this is the only other from I have. As for what a spirit detective is I'll tell you later. I have more important questions to ask you." Koenma stated.

"Whatever and you two hush up." Kagome replied. Yusuke and Kuwabara shut up instantly and looked at Koenma. "Okay Kagome we seem to have had huge amounts of energy coming from your shrine and what the hell are those?" Koenma asked pointing to Karasuhebi and Ryuujin. All the animals growled a warning to him. "My protectors. You have a problem with them?" Kagome asked Koenma and he quickly shook his head.

"Good." Kagome replied. "Anyway why are there huge amounts of energy coming from your home? And why are you a demon? Our records here say you are a human but a priestess." "Well I guess your records are a bit off now aren't they?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I suppose so. Now will you tell me what has happened to make you this way?" Koenma asked her. "Look up Kagome Koukisousui in your computer. It should tell you all about me." Kagome said to him.

"I thought your last name was Higurashi?" Yusuke asked her. "No. I'm not exactly you think I am. That was my mother's last name. I changed my last name to match my fathers." "Oh, ok." Yusuke said.

"Well here it is. It says…" Koenma trailed off as his eyes widened as he looked at the information on the screen. "What?" Yusuke asked him. "Oh, nothing important I suppose." "What do you mean by I suppose?" Kagome asked him.

"Well it is important but not to you since you probably already now your heritage." Koenma replied. "Heritage?" Kagome asked him. "Yeah. You do know who you are don't you?" Koenma asked her and she shook her head. _This may work out to my advantage. I could get her like this.'_ Koenma thought to himself.

Unknown to him someone heard him. "Well I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you what it says if you swear your loyalty to me and promise to never attack anybody that's has something to do with spirit world." Koenma said to her. "Fuck no. I'm not going to swear my loyalty to you and I can kill and attack anybody I wish. That deal sucks." Kagome said to him.

_What the fuck does he think I'm stupid and naïve?_' Kagome though. _You are though.'_ Someone said to her. _Asshole. Can you stay out of my fucking head? Leave me alone you pompous ass.'_ Kagome growled to Hiei.

She put mental barriers up before he could answer. She did hear him growl at her though. She just rolled her eyes. "Well it is that or else you don't get any of the info here." Koenma said to her. "As I said no. Give me a fair deal and I'll consider it." Kagome replied to him.

"That is fair for the information here." Koenma said to her. Kagome was getting curious now. _What the hell could it say?_' She thought. "I don't know why I should work for information about myself." Kagome growled at him. "Yeah that isn't fair. You should give my mother the information before she kills you." Shippo said to him.

He was angry that this little baby would dare ask that of his mother. "Kit she will not kill me if she wishes to have the information." Koenma said to him. "I am not a kit you toddler." Shippo yelled at Koenma, his anger slowly rising.

"Yes you are a kit and I am not a toddler. I'm much older than you." Koenma yelled at Shippo. "Koenma quiet now. You have no reason to yell at my son. You show disrespect by it and that is something I do not tolerate." Kagome said to him calmly even though she was pissed. Koenma nodded slowly.

He didn't want to get on her bad side right now. "Very well. Now as for a different thing you could do to get the information. You could become a spirit detective. You'll have to work for me for quite a while or do an extremely hard mission out of your league to get the information I have though." Koenma said to her.

_She has no idea what she is going to get herself into if she accepts.'_ Koenma thought. "Isn't that almost the same thing as the other thing you said?" Kagome asked him. "No not at all you jus need to do the work I tell you to do and you can't hurt your fellow members either."

"That is the same thing." Kagome said to him. "No not really. You're not pledging your loyalty to me. You are just working for me. And nobody who works for me can kill a fellow member unless I say so." Koenma said to her.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I'll get to be on a team with my cousin after all. Alright I'll do it." Kagome said to him and he smirked. "Good. Now you still have some explaining to do. Mind telling us?" Koenma asked and she frowned.

_Fuck he does have some power over me now.'_ Kagome thought. _Momma was that wise?'_ Shippo asked her. _I don't know right now Shippo. We'll see how things unfold.'_ Kagome replied and shut the link between her son and her. _That was not wise at all. Did you learn nothing from your training?'_ Ryuujin yelled in her head.

_Shit. Do you have to yell?' Yes do you know what you have just done? You did the same thing he said before AND now you have to work for him. You are an idiot._' He yelled angrily. _Ooops?' There is no Ooops for this. You could have got the information else where but no you had to be stupid and say yes to him without thinking.'_ He said to her.

_I'm sorry jeez. Calm yourself. I'll deal with this. I can't go back on my word so we're stuck with it. We'll see what happens first. If we don't like it well I don't know. We'll do something. Is that ok with you o might one?'_ Kagome asked him. _Fine.'_ He growled to her and shut the link.

"Ok. Here is my story. You may want to sit down. We'll be here for a while." Kagome said and once everyone was comfortable she began. "Oh and you have to tell me your story afterwards too and don't say you don't have one I wasn't born yesterday. Any ways it all started when I was 16 insert story ." Kagome told them everything that had happened during the past few years of her life.

"Well that's interesting. I would not have expected that. One of your missions is to finish the jewel with my spirit detectives of course. And for your first mission there seems to be a large energy in a deserted warehouse outside Tokyo on an isolated island.

Nobody lives there from what we know. I want you to go and check it out, alone. It would prove that I can send you on mission alone if I needed to and incase you can't handle it my other detectives will be standing by. Got it?" Koenma asked and she nodded. "I guess so."  
Kagome replied.

"There is no fucking way your sending my cousin alone on mission." Yusuke yelled at once. "Yusuke I might be your younger cousin but I am perfectly capable of doing something by myself." Kagome said to him. "Yeah but mom I don't want you to go either." Shippo said and pouted.

"Shippo and Yusuke I promise you I'll be fine." Kagome said and picked up Shippo and held him tightly. "If you get one single scratch your dead." Yusuke said as she put Shippo back down. She smiled and hugged him, which he instantly returned.

"Ok so what exactly do I have to do?" Kagome asked Koenma turning to face him. "Alls you need to do is check out the island and if there are demons there that aren't suppose to be there than kill them. That's it." Koenma said to her and she nodded.

"Fine with me." Kagome said to him. "Everybody out now. I have things that I have to do. Kagome and Hiei stay though." Koenma said and Kagome looked at him suspiciously. Hiei was sending him death glares.

"Well leave." Koenma said as everyone else started at him. They all left with one last glance at the three still left in there. "Yusuke take care of Shippo." Kagome told him and he nodded. "You two are both going to check this out. I don't care if you hate each other or not. Just finish the mission." Koenma said to them.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Kagome asked him. "No but it'll be better that you have back up just incase something happens. Got it?" Koenma asked both of them. "Whatever." Kagome said. "Hn." Hiei said still sending him death glares.

"I'll be watching you both from the screen. When I can anyway. Good Luck. Botan." Koenma yelled. "Yes sir." Botan said running into the room. "Botan open a portal the Higurashi shrine, and than when there done getting there things take them to the deserted island outside of Tokyo." Koenma said and she nodded.

She opened a portal to the shrine and they stepped threw it. "Nice to see you again Lady Death." Kagome said to her. "She's the exact opposite of what she's suppose to be." Hiei mumbled. He hated people so happy and hyper like her. Botan glared at Hiei.

"It's nice to see you again too Kagome right?" "Yeah that's me. I'll be back in a second. Let me get my things." Kagome said and ran into her house to get some things. "She seems nice." Botan thought out loud. "Seems is the key word." Hiei mumbled and Botan glared at him again.

Kagome came out five minutes later with a black backpack that looked stuffed. "Ok all ready." Kagome said to them. "Hiei do you need to get anything?" Botan asked and he shook his head. "Okay good. Bye guys and Good luck on the mission." Botan said to them.

She opened the portal and they both stepped forward. Not sure of what was ahead for both of them. One thing was for sure though they were so not looking forward to the next few days together. They both stepped out of the portal and into a huge forest with trees about 50 feet tall.

"Hiei." Kagome said. He ignored her and jumped into a tree. He leaned back against it with his eyes shut and waited for her to continue which he knew she was going to do even if he wasn't listening. "Okay well I'm going to say what I have to say weather your listening or not." Kagome said to him. _Knew it.'_ He said to himself.

"Your smart, aren't you? Knew exactly what I was going to do." Kagome said to him and he looked down at her shock in his eyes. "How the hell did you know what I was thinking when I have my barriers up?" He yelled at her. She winced at the volume of his voice coming into her sensitive ears.

He noticed and lowered his volume. "Well?" he demanded. "You figure it out." She said smiling to him. She turned around and started to walk away. Hiei was sending her death glares now and he was just pissed. _First she knows what I'm thinking and now she's showing me disrespect by turning her back on me. She's going to die if she's not careful._" Hiei thought. "Am not." Kagome yelled to him and he almost fell out of the tree. Kagome was about fifty yards away from him.

"Stop doing that." He yelled at her. "Not unless you listen to me." Kagome yelled back. "No." "Than I'm not going to stop." Kagome replied. Hiei scowled and ran to catch up with her. "Are you going to listen to me?" She asked him again and he thought about it.

_Well if I just listen to the stupid onna she'll stop peering into my thoughts and leave me alone and it I don't she'll know everything I'm saying from now on. Unless, I can shut her up some how. I don't even know why I'm thinking now since she could hear me. Well what do you think?_' Hiei thought.

"I think your crazy. You should stop talking to yourself. It's not healthily." Kagome replied to him and he growled a warning to her. "Onna stop this at once. You're annoying the hell out of me." Hiei snarled. "Whatever. You're boring anyway. As to what I was going to tell you I'm still gonna say it even though you're not gonna listen." Kagome said to him.

_Peace finally.'_ Hiei thought. "Hiei since I know you don't like me and since you know that I don't like you I think we shouldn't talk or interact with each other at all. Unless we are helping each other with something. That's about it. So what do you think?" Kagome asked him. _I think that you should stop talking to yourself it's not healthy.'_ Hiei replied to her. _Why you little ….'_ Kagome said to him.

_Idiot. He stole what I said and used it against me that thief.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She smirked after a while though. "Hiei why are you talking to me if you hate me?" She asked and he was stumped. Why was he talking to her? She tried to kill him after all.

_Yeah but she only did it because you were being an ass.'_ He heard someone say. _Who the fuck are you?' I'm you I guess.' Oh and what do you want?' That's a good question. I'll get back to you on that.'_ He said and vanished. _That was weird.'_ Hiei thought.

"Why are you talking to me if you hate me?" Hiei asked her smirking. "Because I like to talk. What's your excuse?" She replied. He wasn't expecting that. "Ummm…" he didn't know what to say so he said nothing. "Ok. You don't know. Well I suppose that's better than saying something that isn't true." Kagome said as she kept walking.

"Hn" Hiei replied as he jumped from tree to tree following her. They walked in silence until the sun went down which was about two hours later. "We're almost there. I can feel the energy getting stronger the farther we walk." Kagome said to Hiei. "Hn." Hiei said and sat in a tree with one of his legs daggling off the side. His head was against the tree and his arms were folded in front of him.

Kagome made dinner, set up a fire and put her sleeping bag out. She asked Hiei if he wanted any but he refused. After she ate she went to bed.


	4. Brother

Sorry if Kagome is a bit out of character for what I put her as. She'll go back to normal in a bit. Oh and by the way all her animals are fused with her. I think I forgot to mention it. I'm adding more chapters to each story so they have at least 5 chapters. It might take a long time though so just bare with me.

The next morning Kagome awake to a loud bang. She jumped up and looked around to see nothing. This also had awaked Hiei who had finally been able to sleep. Hiei jumped down from the tree he was in and looked at her. "Don't look at me. I have no idea what the hell that was." She said to him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Pack up. We're going to see what it was." Hiei said before disappearing. "Why that no good little….Thinks he could boss me around." Kagome mumbled as she packed everything up.

She finished in about five minutes and ran towards where the sound had come from. She had ran five miles before reaching it. When she got there she jumped into a tree to get a better view of the place. There were about three hundred men here. All armed with swords, guns, daggers, etc. "They're all from the spirit world." Hiei said coming up behind her. She jumped and almost screamed. "Give me a warning before you do that again. And how do you know this?" "The crest on there armor is the Spirit World symbol." Hiei replied. "Oh and why are they here?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know. We'll have to figure it out." Hiei said. "Why would Koenma send us here if he had his own men here?" Kagome asked and Hiei shrugged. "Wow." "Wow what?" Hiei asked. "This is the most you've talked since I met you." Kagome said and Hiei almost fell out of the tree. "I liked it better when you were quiet." Hiei said to her. "Yeah I did too." Kagome said as he emotionless mask slipped back on. She jumped down in front of the guards and they all instantly surrounded her._ 'Stupid girl.' _Hiei thought and stayed hidden from sight.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get here?" One of them asked. "Fuck off. Why are you here?" Kagome asked him. "Bitch." He said and lunged at her. She sidestepped and pulled her sword out and put it in the path he was in. He hit it and was sliced in half. "Anybody else wish to say anything?" She asked and they all shook their heads. "I would." A man said as all the guards moved to make him a path and bowed to him.

He was 6 foot, red eyes, and had silver hair. He had a metal cuirass on. It had the spirit world symbol in the middle of it. "Oh and what would you like to say?" Kagome asked him coldly. "How's your mom?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. Kagome growled at him and her eyes tinted to a blood red. _'Master that's him. That's the guy who killed our family. His memories say it all. It's weird that he is just showing them to me freely though. Watch him he's planning something I can tell.'_ Ryuujin said to her.

Kagomes eyes were fully blood red now and her growls increased in volume. She was beyond pissed now. She finally found who had killed her family and oh were they going to pay in the most painful ways. "You shall die for what you did." Kagome growled, her demon side was so close to escaping, as were her animals. "So your dragon can to talk to you can he? Well so can mine but the only difference is that mine isn't the King of them all but he will be soon enough. After all you're not going to live past today, my dear sister." The man said to her and she was shocked. She didn't show it though.

"Yes I am your brother. Your younger brother. My name is _Mumei_. Mom and dad knew I was the one coming after them but they didn't want to tell you because they knew you would hunt me down right than and there. When you weren't ready. Koenma was kind enough to give me information on all the people who had forbidden children. When I got the information I needed he asked to help so I accepted. He hates your kind sister. He made sure I did not go to jail for what I did and made sure to send his team after you so he could get you to be under his rule so he could send you to me.

I am not a forbidden child if you are wondering. That part got passed to you. I'm just a dragon and fire demon. I'm pure you are tainted. You are forbidden twice your miko blood and your demon blood and you are fire and ice. Your more tainted than most my sister. Yet you have friends that are willing to die for you. I don't understand that but I care not. I don't need weak friends. They are just a weakness to you. They cause trouble more than they help. Koenma was such a big help in this. He gave me the info and the team to do it. And he gave me something that I know your looking for my sister. Look familiar?" The man said as he pulled out a piece of a black jewel.

"The Shikon." Kagome whispered. "Yes my sister. Tainted like you. You will die and you will give me your pieces of the Shikon. That way I can rid the whole world of you tainted fucks. I am _eiou _of our land. Soon the worlds will belong to me my sister. All those who are forbidden will die and only the pure will live. Unfortunately for you my sister you won't be alive to see it. I'll kill you quick so it's less painful. Goodbye." Mumei said as he drew a sword attached to his hip.

Kagome didn't even have time to pull her own sword out when he came and ran his sword across her stomach. The force he had come at was so great that she flew backwards crashing threw 15 trees before stopping at the 16th on. The only problem was that she had cracked it and it was about to fall on her. Since she was dizzy and had no idea what was going on right now she couldn't do anything. Before the tree crushed her a black blur came and scooped her in his arms. "Stupid girl." Hiei mumbled to her.

"Fuck off. I am so not in the mood. My head, back stomach and just about everything else on me is killing me. Let me go. I'm gonna kill that fucker." Kagome said and tried to get out of his arms. "Stop now. Your hurt." Hiei said to her. "Fuck it." Kagome said and slid out of his arms fast enough that he couldn't get her. He stopped and ran back to her. She had lifted her shirt up to see her wound, which was really bad. It almost went down to her last layer of skin. A bit deeper and you could have seen her back bone.

"Ow. I really am going to kill that fucker." Kagome said and ran back to where he was. Hiei sighed and followed her. "Back so soon?" "Shut your god damn mouth asshole. You are so dead." Kagome said as she pulled out her sword. "You know it was quite enjoyable to hear them scream like that. Begging for their lives like that. You know what I did I sliced their wrists and their necks so they would die in pain by bleeding to death and it seemed it worked don't you think?" Mumei asked her. Kagome's eyes were beyond blood red. They seemed to have gone 10 shades darker. Her claws and fangs grew another inch and her animals were released, as was her feared demon side.

"I loved every moment of it." Mumei said to her. She and her animals both snapped. Her animals grew ten times bigger and a blinding light was sent out from Kagome. When it was gone she still stood but much different. Her hair was black with blue and red streaks and her eyes were half blue and half red. The dragon that resided on her arm was half blue and half red and only the fire and ice symbol was on her left arm.

She had loose black sweatpants with red flames and blue snowflakes going down both sides on them. She had a black tank top that looked the same on too. On top of the tank top there was a tough cuirass made of silver dragon scales. It fit her body perfectly. Kagome took a step forward towards her brother. "Damn you to the darkest pit of hell my sister. You finally learned how to transform into two of your sides at the same time. I learned to do that many years ago. Now you shall die for tainting our family blood." Mumei said as he ran at Kagome.

"I think not." Kagome said as he blocked his sword with her own. He was surprised that she had been able to. No one in this world had been able to block his attacks but than again this was his sister. He jumped back a few feet. "So you have some power in you huh? Well I can't have you at full strength my sister. Guards kill her." Mumei said and the guards surrounded her. Kagome sighed and was about to attack them when somebody else did it before her. Half the guards were killed in a second. Hiei stood where they once stood, his sword drawn with blood on the blade.

"You are Koenma's lackey too. You are also forbidden if I am correct. I understand why you were sent now. He wants me to dispose of the both of you. Fine with me. Guards kill them both." Mumei said and the guards attacked again. _'Hiei can you take care of the guards?' 'Hn.' 'Thank you' _Kagome said to him as she ran passed the guards and towards her brother. "It is not over between us my brother. You killed our family for no reason at all. Only because they had me. That is a stupid reason and you shall die because of it." Kagome said to her brother and he chuckled.

"My sister that was not the only reason I killed the old fools. I wish for power my sister. The only way I was to obtain our family throne was to kill them and you. But unfortunately our father had to ruin it the first time and than our mother had to ruin it by training you and telling you. If not for that you would be dead and I would rule all of demon world and all the other worlds. But alas I cannot unless I am the only surviving of our family and I am not. You are older which means the throne belongs to you but as soon as I kill you it shall be mine." Mumei said to her.

"What are you talking about? We're not royalty. And our parents are not fools." "Are you kidding me? Those idiots didn't even tell you who they were or who you were? Damn I blabbed it out to you without thinking. Fuck. Well no matter. You shall die anyway. And yes we are royalty. Our father was the ruler of the Dark, Light and Dragon Realms and our mother was the ruler of the Fire and Ice/Water Realms. Not demon world but the realms. Only two more before we rule them all, my sister. You will not interfere with my plans." Mumei said before charging at her.

He went to slash her neck but missed as she put her sword up to block. She pushed her sword back against his hard making him skid back but he still didn't fault. He pushed his own against hers as they both fought to make the other fault or make a wrong move. After a minute of waiting both had got fed up with waiting so they both jumped back and let one-foot touch back on the ground before launching themselves towards each other. They both flew pass each other with such speed that it seemed they didn't even touch each other but it was the exact opposite.

They both landed on one knee and were panting heavily. After a moment dark red lines filled their bodies. Not deep ones but noticeable ones. Kagome had one on each of her cheeks, one on her forehead; both her arms had at least 10 each, her legs had at least 20 a piece and her chest and stomach were untouched because of the cuirass but there were scratches on it. Mumei had two on his left cheek, one on his neck; about 9 on each arm, about 15 on each leg and almost none were on his chest or stomach due to his cuirass. Many scratches were on his cuirass though. One had gotten threw it and hit his stomach but it was shallow. They both stood up and acted like they were both fine. "Those we're lucky my sister. You won't get anymore." "Keep saying that brother." Kagome said as she ran at him.

Meanwhile Hiei had just finished off the last of the guards. He took out his compact and instead of calling Koenma he called yusuke. "Yeah. Hey Hiei what's up? How's your mission going?" "Where's my mother?" Shippo asked. "We have some big problems here detective. Spirit World wants both Kagome and me dead for being forbidden. Koenma and Kagome's brother are responsible for this." "WHAT? That toddler is so dead." Yusuke said fuming. "Where is my mom?" "She's fighting her brother who we found out was responsible for the death of her family." Hiei said.

"WHAT? That's it. I had enough with the surprises we're coming over there with the rest of the gang as soon as we get them and as soon as we figure out how to get there. See you hopefully within a half hour. And Hiei watch my cousin." Yusuke said before shutting the compact. Hiei did the same thing and stored it in his pocket. He than ran towards where Kagome and her brother were.

Kagome had just barley avoided her brothers blade by a second. Any longer and she would have no head. She went to slash her brother's arm and hit a bit of it before he blocked and countered by cutting open her shoulder. She jumped back before he could do any more damage and looked at her wound. It wasn't life threatening so she ignored the pain coming from it and shot fireballs at her brother. Since he was not expecting this they hit him but being part fire they did not affect him much. They left a few minor burns on his body but that's about it.

"Enough of this. I had enough of fighting with you. _Honoo_." Mumei yelled as a red dragon appeared. It was as big as Kagome's dragon. All of Kagome's animals growled at it. "Ryuujin." Kagome yelled and her dragon came forth while her other animals fused with her again. "Kill her." Mumei said to his dragon and he attacked Kagome's dragon.

Meanwhile Yusuke had gotten the whole gang together again and had told them what was going on. "Why would Koenma do this though? It doesn't make sense." Kurama said to him. "Yes but I don't care if it makes sense or not. That's my cousin and I will not allow him to hurt her. I'll kill him for what he has done. I'm calling Botan to take us there. After all she has no idea about this." Yusuke said and called Botan and told her to come to where they were. "Yeah boys. Yusuke you ok?" Botan said as she saw the anger in his eyes. "Fine. Take us to the island where you took Hiei and my cousin." He said to her. "Why?" Botan asked and he told her what Hiei had told them.

"Oh my. Of course. But why would Koenma do this?" Botan asked. "I don't know and I don't care. Just take us to my cousin." Yusuke told her and she opened a portal to where they were. They stepped through it to see the sight of two dragons battling and Kagome fighting someone. "What the fuck?" Yusuke yelled.

Kagome was fighting her brother again while her dragon fought his dragon. She went to slash her brother's neck but got distracted. "What the fuck?" She heard her cousin yell. She looked to where she had heard his voice to see him, which surprised her long enough so Mumei could punch her in the face towards them. She flew into a tree and once again she successfully cracked it. "Ow. I have gotta stop letting him do that." She said as she stood up. Her cousin helped her up and checked her over. "Your hurt." He stated. "No fucking duh." She said as she rubbed her soar face. "Mom." Shippo yelled as he hugged her. "Hey. Could you let go? I have to go kill someone." Kagome said as she pulled him off of her leg.

"Kagome. Let us handle it from here." Yusuke said to her. "Fuck no. Now stand back." Kagome said. She was about to charge at her brother when she heard a violent roar from one of the dragons. She ran to see what happen. Everyone followed her. When they got there they saw………….

_**Words:**_

_Mumei _ nameless

_Eiou _ Eternal King

_Honoo_ Fire


	5. Damn!

Honoo was on the ground with Ryuujin hovering over him. Both had many wounds but Honoo seemed to have a lot more. Ryuujin was roaring in victory as he brought his tail down to crush Honoo's neck. Honoo's movements ceased. "Looks like I win brother." Kagome said as she looked at her brother who was in deep shock. Ryuujin saw Mumei out of the corner of his eye and growled. His tail made it's way towards him while he was distracted and wrapped around his body tightly. Mumei was brought back to reality when he felt it wrap around him. He struggled and tried to get out but it was no use. Ryuujin brought Mumei up to his mouth and was about to spit fire at him when kagome spoke. "Ryuujin put him down and come back here." Kagome yelled to her dragon.

Her dragon growled not wanting to obey. His hold on Mumei increased and you could hear Mumei's bones starting to crack. "Ryuujin. Now." Kagome yelled angry that her dragon wouldn't listen to her. Her dragon snorted still refusing to let go of the murderer. "Ryuujin. I'm not going to ask you again." Kagome yelled at him and his glowing blood red eyes turned to her. He opened his mouth and shot fireballs at her. Her eyes widened as they came closer to her. She never thought her dragon would try and kill her. She dodged most of them but one of them hit her on the arm, making her drop to the floor in pain. She clutched her burnt arm and looked up at Ryuujin who seemed rather pleased. "What the fuck has gotten into you?" She yelled at him and he narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth again but before he could shoot more fireballs Karasuhebi (snake) appeared in the front of him. He was the same height as Ryuujin.

'_How the hell did he get out?'_ Kagome asked herself. "Ryuujinsss you willssss sssstop thissss rightsss nowsss." Karasuhebi hissed at him. "They talk?" Yusuke yelled in confusion. "Yes Yusuke they can talk but usually they only talk telepathically." Kagome answered. "No I will not stop from killing the killer of my mistress family. He deserves to die, her brother or not. He slaughtered them." Ryuujin growled. "Ssstop. Thisss will notsss bringssss them backssss." Karasuhebi hissed. "Maybe not but it will fulfill our revenge." Ryuujin replied as his tightened his tail around Mumei who in response cried out in pain for the very first time. "Let me go you fire breathing fuck." Mumei managed to choke out. Blood spilled out of his mouth and down his face and neck.

Ryuujin's attention turned back to the traitor as he growled threateningly. He was once again about to blow fire when he was tackled roughly to the ground. His tail hung onto Mumei even the force had sent him flying through the forest. Ryuujin was beyond pissed now. He had been stopped twice now and it was really getting on his nerves. He slowly stood, wobbly from the battle he had just fought and looked at his attacker. Mouko (tiger) stood there his eyes blazing at Ryuujin. _'How the hell are they getting out?'_ Kagome wondered. "Mouko. Should have known you'd be the one to ram into me." Ryuujin snarled. "Yes me. Now return to mistress body before we force you to Ryuujin. You are angering us all." Mouko growled to him. "No not until our revenge is done." "Whatsss dosss yousss meansss by oursss?" "Our revenge on the one who killed the last of our family not including Yusuke. Our revenge. We all want to kill the one who did do we not?" Ryuujin asked.

"We want revenge yes but not if it means defying our mistress orders. Do you not understand that?" Mouko snapped. "I understand perfectly fine. She wants to talk to him so he could escapes later and kill her." "Whysss yousss littlesss bastardsss." Karasuhebi hissed angrily. He rushed over to Ryuujin and wrapped his body tightly around him. He went up and wrapped himself around Ryuujin's neck twice and started to squeeze. Ryuujin was startled by the sudden attack but soon fell out of it. His clawed hand gripped part of the snake's body and pulled at it with his claws ripping the scales off. Karasuhebi hissed and bit down on Ryuujin's neck, hard. Blood dripped down the dragon's neck and out of the snake's mouth.

Ryuujin roared in pain and with both hands threw Karasuhebi across the forest. He was thrown with so much power that he landed in the ocean near the shore. Mouko was beyond pissed now. "This has gone too far." He said as he charged at Ryuujin. He slashed Ryuujin's wings with his claws and whacked him in the head with his tail. Ryuujin already weak from the other fight with Honoo stayed on the ground not wanting to fight anymore. His tail never let go of Mumei however.

Meanwhile Kagome was in absolute shock that her animals, her protectors would fight each other. Verbally they did occasionally but never physically. When Ryuujin was knocked to the ground by Mouko the second time she snapped out of her shock and yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mouko looked at her and stepped closer to her making sure not to step on her friends. He wrapped his huge tail gently around her and brought her up to his face. He opened his mouth and licked her face, making her all wet. "Ewww." She said as she wiped the drool off her face and wiped it on her shirt and pants since she had nothing better to wipe it on.

"Put me down so I can call back Ryuujin, ok?" Mouko growled in response as he sent her down next to the wounded and half conscious dragon. "You know Ryuujin you're more trouble than you're worth sometimes." Kagome said to her non-obedient dragon. "Ryuujin back now." She yelled and he glowed a silvery color before retracting back into her arm. Mumei was dropped to the ground and groaned at the impact. "That's what you get for killing my family." She said to him and he glared at her. "Fuck off." He said as he tried to move. He failed and started a violent fit of coughing, which ended up in him coughing out globs of blood. Blood covered his pale hands as has he continued to cough up blood.

"I'll be back to get you." He whispered to Kagome who heard him and started to laugh. "And just where do you think you're going?" She asked him. He painfully smirked at her and said, "To my place." He disappeared into thin air after he said that. Kagome was shocked at how he just managed to disappear like that. "Damn him to fucking hell." She yelled looking up to the sky. Her revenge would have to wait longer now. Her family would have to wait longer to rest in peace. She fell to her knees and pounded the ground causing a sever earthquake. Everything shook violently and all the trees in the vicinity fell down some coming close to hitting her teammates and her. "What the hell was that?" Yusuke yelled as he dodged the falling trees. "Okasan is pissed and she shows it by fighting or hitting something. In this case it was the ground, which made a huge earthquake. It usually only cracks when she hits it but I guess she is very pissed." Shippo explained.

"Mouko go get Karasuhebi. He's somewhere by the shore. Bring him back here so I don't have to find him myself." Kagome said to her tiger and he ran off to find the snake. The ground once again shook creating another earthquake but one that was smaller and less harmful than the last. Kagome buried her face in her hands with her hands brushing back resting on her bruised cheeks. "Damn it I had him. I had the killer of my family and I let him go. How stupid could I be?" Kagome asked herself. "Very stupid." Someone said behind her. She whipped her head around to the sound of the voice and saw Hiei standing there.

"Nobody asked you." "No but you did ask someone." He replied. "Leave me alone you asshole." Kagome said and Hiei sighed trying not to lose his short temper at her answers. "Don't dwell on not killing him now. Find him again and kill him. That's the only way to fulfill your revenge unless you wish to wait an eternity for him to show up again." He said to her and left in the blink of an eye. She stared at the spot he was once in and gave a small smile. _'He's right. I should forget about today about me letting him go and try to find him on my own. That way I can avenge our family and kill him in the process.'_ She though. She slowly stood and walked back over to the spirit detectives.

"Exactly how strong are Koenma and his father?" Kagome asked them. They all stared at her with blank expressions. A vein popped out pf her forehead at the silence. "I asked you a question." "Well Koenma isn't really all that powerful but his father is. Plus they have their army people. Well the ones who work for them. I don't know what to call them." Yusuke replied and she nodded. "Would it be called suicide to go after them?" She asked them and they looked at her as if she was crazy. "Apparently so." She muttered. "Why do you want to know okasan? Your not planning of going after them are you?" Shippo asked as he walked over to her. She smiled and shook her head saying, "Just curious."

"So Kagome who exactly was that?" Yusuke asked her and she turned her attention to him. "My brother." "He killed your family didn't he?" Yusuke asked and she nodded. "What's his name and what kind of demon is he?" "Mumei and he is a fire and dragon demon." Kagome replied. "Weird name he has." "I suppose. Nameless that's what it means. Why would he call himself that?" "You mean it's not his real name?" Kuwabara asked. "Yeah. He has another name I'm sure. I'm just confused about him though." Kagome said to them. "Why?" "He's my younger brother and I now nothing about him. I never even saw him before this. How is that if my mother had him? I mean I was bound to at least see him once right? And I should remember my mother having him too. I should have known about him but I don't. It's just not right. The information just doesn't' add up." Kagome said as he shook her head.

"Maybe you just forgot about him. I mean you had to be a baby when he was born right?" Yusuke asked her and she nodded. "Yeah but still. Well whatever. I'll figure it out soon enough. Now why don't we go back to my house? I'm dead tired even though I don't look it." Kagome asked them and they nodded. "Good now just have to wait for Mouko." Mouko appeared a moment after she said that with Karasuhebi on her back. She placed him besides her master making sure it was far enough so he wouldn't crush her. "Good job Mouko. Now Karasuhebi and Mouko back." She said as they glowed and returned to her body. "We can go now. Oh and by the way if a hanyou just happens to barge into my house will you not try and kill him? Just knock him out or something, ok?" Kagome asked and they nodded their head in confusion. "Ok but won't you be there to do something about it?" Yusuke asked her and she shook her head. "And why not?" "Because I'm going to bed. Night." She said as she fainted. Before she hit the ground Hiei caught her in his arms. _'Stupid women.' _He thought as he looked at her.

"Well I guess we should go now." Botan said as she opened a portal to Kagome's shrine. "Okasan never fainted before even if she was tired. I wonder why she did now?" "Wait a minute what do you mean she never faints?" "She never fainted even if she had no energy left in her. It's weird that she would now. I mean the only time she actually fainted was due to….." Shippo stopped as his eyes widened. "Due to?" Yusuke asked. "Poison." Shippo finished. Everyone went dead quiet. "What?" Yusuke yelled as he ran over to his cousin. "She might be poisoned?" He yelled as he looked closely at her wounds.

"Let me take a look Yusuke." Kurama said as he walked over to her. He closely examined her wounds and nodded his head. "Yeah there is some kind of poison in her but I don't know what kind." Kurama concluded. "Oh great. This is perfect. Can anything else go wrong?" "You mean other than the fact the poison will kill her if a antidote is not found within 48 hours?" Hiei asked them. "Damn this all to hell. And how the hell do you know this anyway?" Hiei shrugged at Yusuke question. "I don't know but I've seen this poison once before. The antidote is unfortunately in spirit world." Hiei said to them.

"Great. Can it get any worst?" "We have to get the antidote if she is to live so one of us will have to go get it. The fastest of us perhaps." Kurama suggested and Hiei sent him a death glare. "Hiei you're going to get the antidote and we'll watch her. If she dies you'll also die, got it?" Yusuke said to him and he reluctantly nodded. He didn't want to go but it was kinda his fault he didn't keep a good eyes on the girl. "Good now let's go." Yusuke said as they all stepped through the portal to the shrine to think of a plan of how to get the antidote.

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a bit but my finger started to hurt like hell for some reason so I had to stop typing and writing until it got better. It feels somewhat better now so I'll be updating soon enough. And I'm also sorry it's not as long as the others but I'm writing this at night so I'm pretty tired._**


End file.
